Talk:Unicomplex
Needs References Needs specific references to events in episodes listed, and any other references made. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:14, Jan 28, 2005 (CET) : Do we know that the Unicomplex and Unimatrix 01 are different things? Tyrant 20:22, 28 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant ::No, as far as I can tell, the only thing we are sure was destroyed is the transwarp hub unicomplex. While crippling the Borg substantially, this does not completely eliminate them as a threat nor does it allow the virus to propogate, as the hub complex was completely destroyed before the pathogen could propogate much beyond the Queen. Cannons go "BOOM"! 16:56, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::New info indicates that we do not know, in canon, that the pathogen propogated before the destruction of the transwarp hub, contrarily neither do we know that it did not. Ergo, we cannot make suppositions about effect on the Borg other than to state that they were dealt a crippling blow. What is indeed definite is that the transwarp hub (End Game) and the Unicomplex (Dark Frontier) are different facilities and the destruction of the transwarp hub had no direct impact on any/the Unicomplex. Arguably, we are not quite sure that the complex, in Dark Frontier, is indeed a Unicomplex. Major Pita 09:03, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) There are more than one The description is wrong. This Unicomplex manages the one transwarp hub system. There are six of these in the galaxy. By implication, there is also more than one Borg Queen, unless the Borg Queen can operate all six hubs simultaneously. Cannons go "BOOM"! 17:25, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I don't know about this. The Unicomplez was the Borg "homeworld" for lack of a better term and it was seen in both Dark Frontier and Endgame. The transwarp hub was totally different and was seen only in Endgame. Logan 5 17:43, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) A Unicomplex is just that, a complex. They are numbered as well and every Unicomplex we have ever seen has been in a different location. The transwarp hu has a unicomplex to administer it, there are six known transwarp hubs in the galaxy. By direct inference, there are at least six other unicomplexes. Other evidence inidicates that there may be one unicomplex per sector or group of sectors. Cannons go "BOOM"! 18:53, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :A complex just means more than one "building" or ship, etc in the same location, not that there are necessarily more than one Complex in different locations. Without disputing your inference, I am disputing how many "Unicomplex"s we've seen. To my recollection we only saw one: the one featured in "Dark Frontier" which I believe was the same one seen again in "Endgame". :Additionally, there was no onscreen mention that I recall saying that one hub was managed by one-"Unicomplex". The hubs were referred to as Transwarp hubs not as Unicomplex. It was said that they were under the control of the Queen but unless there is script evidence saying that they are under hte control of "a" Unicomplex instead of "the" Unicomplex or "the" Queen, then without direct evidence stating there is more than one, we have to assume the Unicomplex is a singular construct. That's the issue. Logan 5 19:07, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) We've seen at least two. I'll check in the morning but, I believe that Dark Frontier has a different location simple due to the vicinity of the transwarp hub. Dark Frontier didn't have one of those. As I said, I'll check in the morning, it's almost 2200h here. Cannons go "BOOM"! 20:53, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Excellent, look forward to clearing it up. My assumption has always been that it is the same one because I don't recall explicit statements otherwise and because thinking that the proximity to the transwarp hub would mean needing a second one would be us humans thinking "small" and limited to "three-dimensional" as the queen once accused Picard of doing. Logan 5 20:56, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) Carefully looking at the backgrounds, they are substantially different than in EndGame. Either the transwarp hub in EndGame is not a Unicomplex or there are definitely at least two of them. Also, from Dark Frontier, it is definitely obvious that the Borg Queen travels and is not rooted to her Unicomplex (or does not have to be). However, the Borg Queen, at the transwarp hub, being directly connected to all the interspatial manifolds, cannot travel. In addition, from EndGame, there is good evidence to suggest that each transwarp hub requires it's own Queen for smooth operations. From this, we have grounds to make the case that there are multiple Queens. I have not yet found enough evidence to suggest that the transwarp hub had a Unicomplex though. If so, a similar argument can be made for having multiple Unicomplexes. By the same token, I have found zero/zilch/nada evidence to suggest that any Unicomplex is the Borg home world, yet. I suggest that the latter is purely unfounded speculation. Major Pita 12:55, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) :1) The transwarp hub is definitely NOT a Unicomplex, they are two different constructs. They have different names and different purposes. 2) "However, the Borg Queen, at the transwarp hub, being directly connected to all the interspatial manifolds, cannot travel." If this is not stated it is speculation so we can't state it as a certainty in the article. The general understanding is that the Borg Queen transported Admiral Janeway to the Unicomplex, the Queen wasn't already located at the hub. She controls the transwarp hub from the Unicomplex, but proximity does not appear to be a factor. 3) Endgame says the hub is operated by the Queen, what script evidence - dialogue or other - is there that says each hub requires one Queen? 4) The Unicomplex may not be the Borg "homeworld" so that line in the article should probably be re-worded, but we still don't have direct evidence that there are multiple Unicomplexes. :I think you may be reading between the lines, which is great fun, but not canon. Logan 5 13:58, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) Endgame does not indeed state, that I can find, that the transwarp hub has anything to do with a Unicomplex. Therefore, there is no definitive case for multiple Unicomplexes. I will also concede that it is possible that the Borg Queen may travel and remain connected to all the interspatial manifolds of all the transwarp hubs. However this presents a problem; In First Contact, there was a Queen on the Borg vessel that went into the past. Even trasnwarp communications do not cross time. Therefore, the Borg were cut off from their Queen while she was out of the timeline. I'm making this point on the Borg Queen talk page as well. There had to be more than one Queen at the time of the Battle of Sector 001. I think we are agreed, however, that any reference to a Borg homeworld needs to be removed. Major Pita 22:30, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Removed from article Following the above discussion, the article was rewritten, removing some of the previous content. From the resulting revision, I now also removed the following: *''It is unclear at this time whether or not there are multiple Unicomplexes. At present, we have only experience of the one ( ). While the events of Voyager's return to Federation space ( ) involved a major reduction in Borg assets, it is reasonably clear that those events did not include the Unicomplex that we know about.'' If only one has been seen, we shouldn't speculate about the number of existing "Unicomplexes", just note that only this one has been seen. If nothing about any Unicomplex has been said in "Endgame", that reference shouldn't even be included. I can't say that I'm really happy with what's left on the page, but if there's really nothing more to say about it... -- Cid Highwind 14:04, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I was working on this the same time you were, Cid, and had changed the speculation to background reading: :*''It is unclear at this time whether or not there is more than one Unicomplex as only one has been seen onscreen, in Dark Frontier. While the events of Voyager's return to Federation space ( ) involved a major reduction in Borg assets, it is possible that those events did not include the destruction of the Unicomplex seen in Dark Frontier. :I think that might work and give the article a little more heft. Logan 5 14:06, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::That's exactly why I put it there in the first place Major Pita 15:09, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Sounds better, yes - could you add it to the article? -- Cid Highwind 14:09, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Ver'good guys. This looks alot better and may even be more accurate ;) Are we ready to take the PNA off yet? Major Pita 15:09, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) I'd say, yes - unless it still needs . -- Cid Highwind 15:36, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Given the dearth of information available about the/any Unicomplex, I don't know how it can be anymore complete. Anything more would be pure speculation, which is what this excersize was all about reducing. I'll pull off the PNA. Major Pita 15:48, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Unicomplex destruction Wait a minute now, Why isn't there a refferal about the unicomplex being destroyed in End Game? Although there is no evidence it was completely destroyed we do see it blow up, at least the section where the Queen and Admiral Janeway are at. Though we don't really know what the Unicomplex is we see it 2 times at least in Voyager. Once in Dark Frontier, showeing its an enormous space station where the Borg queen appears to be operating from, and once we see that same structure partially getting blown up in End Game. Lionhead 18:59 7 Nov 2005 :You're thinking of Unimatrix 01. Of course, the Unicomplex may have involved in that, as well. I can't recall. --From Andoria with Love 19:21, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Image anyone? What do you think?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:31, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :It's not a screenshot but a scan from the Fact Files or the Star Trek Magazine so this will have to be replaced by an actual screencap or deleted. --Jörg 21:38, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::Done. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:48, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Size I don't belive that it was ever said the the Unicomplex is "at least 600km" or that it "housed hundreds of Borg ships" Correct me if im wrong – Alexlyoko13 21:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC)